Missing
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: After the Titans forget Raven on a mission, she is injured and starts to wonder how much they care for her, then she goes missing and gets to see exactly how much she means to them. Rated T for blood. Not too bad. Going to be RaeXBB.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story. Not my best I'll admit, but give it a chance. Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

"Titan's, split up!" Robin ordered.

It was a busy day in Jump City for criminals. And the Titans. It seemed like every criminal was out and causing trouble. Right now Cinderblock, Plasmus, and a new criminal named Durga whom they had fought only once before, were terrorizing the city. The Titans had met her once before, but the fight didn't last long. Durga saw herself as a goddess and wanted to destroy anyone who was possibly more powerful than her or ridiculed her. Just another psycho, but she _was_ powerful, and that is always to be feared.

Robin and Starfire had paired off together to go after Plasmas, Beast Boy and Cyborg paired together to take on Cinderblock and Raven was left to fight Durga alone. Raven was fine with it, it made it easier actually. She didn't have to look out for her friends, but it did have it's downsides. She couldn't help them if they needed her. At least not immediately. She trusted that they could take care of each other, but always remained ready to run to their help, even if it meant letting a criminal loose to commit another crime.

Starfire flew Robin across town to a industry with many waste products. They weren't particularly looking forward to it. They quickly got to work

Cyborg drove at full speed to another part of town that was unimportant, to stop Cinderblock's destruction. Beast Boy hung his head out the window enjoying the entire way there.

Raven teleported near the jewelry store where Durga was causing trouble. She stealthily snuck into the building and soon saw Durga terrorizing a few remaining citizens. Durga was definitely not human. Raven didn't know what she was, but she had blue skin, yellow eyes, and black hair. She was still strikingly beautiful. Raven quietly made a glass case explode at the other side of the room to distract Durga and allow the defenseless humans to escape. Durga let the people scatter as she collected more rare jewels.

Raven was sure to be careful around Durga. She knew that Durga in Sanskrit meant invincible. She didn't know how much truth it held, but she wasn't about to take any chances.

Raven finally stepped out of the shadows.

"Durga." Raven announced. Durga turned towards her. Her face contorted in anger.

"Your presence displeases me greatly." Raven raised an eyebrow. "You must be exterminated." Durga finished, her eyes flashed a reddish yellow before multiple minions appeared out of thin air. They were like shadows, but seemed to have physical like bodies in the way that they had a solid shape, yellow eyes, and human figure. The aura they gave off was more than disturbing. It was evil.

They surrounded Raven and seemed to cover every corner of the store. Raven had only fought her once before, and she had only shown a power over water and animals (Beast Boy was more of a hindrance than a help that day). Durga was more powerful than she had expected.

Raven tested the strength of the shadow puppets by aiming some broken glass towards their strange bodies. The glass shards passed through them without harm. She tried using her dark magic on them, but it was as if nothing were there. She finally swung a fist at one, only to find herself go through the one's head and to be apprehended by another by the wrists and pushed to the ground forcefully. She couldn't hurt them, but they could certainly hurt her. Raven tried to reach for her communicator, but could hardly even move her head.

Durga knelt down next to Raven. "Where are your friends?" She whispered.

Raven remained silent.

"Why would they leave you all alone, against such a powerful and formidable foe such as myself. They must either have much faith in your abilities, or hardly care for you at all. I am sure they would not miss you if you were to suddenly disappear."

Raven's body tensed as Durga took out a curved sword.

"Shall we see how they react to your death?" She said bringing the knife closer to her neck.

Raven's eyes suddenly glowed white, and she disappeared through the floor, but not before Durga left a scratch on her cheek. Raven didn't go far, but she got far enough away from the shadow puppets and far enough to hide from Durga. She suddenly heard a deep growl, much like Beast Boy occasionally would make, depending on what animal he was. She tried to pin it down, but she saw what it came from before she could remember.

A tiger suddenly appeared in front of her, revealing where she was hiding. Durga's pet. She had seen it last time, but she got the real Tiger mixed up with Beast Boy, and hardly remembered her. Durga soon appeared after the tiger had found her.

"Sharia," Durga commanded. "Attack!"

Raven was about to be attacked by a big tiger, she would have been able to defend herself against the first strike, but was too shocked to react fast enough. Everything was happening so fast. She had hesitated, and was rewarded with a slash across her arm, and part of her leg. Blood poured out of her wounds as she finally ran away. She ran to the other corner of the store, bleeding, and prepared herself for another attack.

"Sharia, Stop." Durga commanded. The tiger laid down, licking the blood off her sharp claws.

Raven stared at Durga with confusion. Durga smiled, and Raven uneasily focused on what she would do if she attacked. No… _When s_he would attack.

"Dear Raven," Durga started. "I'm not going to kill you yet. It would be much too easy. In fact, I'll help you prepare for the next time we meet by giving you a good restful sleep…" she said slowly, almost hypnotizing.

Raven started to feel drowsy. It came on subtlety and overcame her without warning. Raven collapsed to the ground, and quickly became enveloped in darkness.

***

Robin and Starfire finished fairly quickly and were not feeling all that great. They had who knows what all over them, in their hair, their clothes, everywhere.

"I need a shower." Robin declared to Starfire when things had calmed down.

Starfire only nodded with a weird and queasy look on her face.

Robin's communicator rang and he answered immediately. It was Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Hey guys, is everything all cleared up?" Robin asked.

"Yep!" Beast Boy answered with his usual smile. Cyborg was also smiling.

"Great." Robin replied. "Me and Star are going to take a shower, meet us at the Tower?" Robin informed.

"Sounds good! I haven't even had breakfast." Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy's stomach growled.

The four Titans quickly returned home to freshen up after a long day, but in the process forgot about Raven.

Raven was left behind.

* * *

Find out what happens next chapter! What do you think of Durga? oooo.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you all know, I've been writing most of this when I'm really tired, so yeah. I know it isn't that great, but I hope that doesn't make the story worse. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Where was Raven you ask? She was at the hospital after a few kind police officers went into the building and found her. Durga was nowhere to be found, but Raven was immediately taken to the hospital. Raven had actually fallen 'asleep' because of a loss of blood. The tiger had nicked one of her major arteries in her arm. They stopped in in time, but she had already lost a lot of blood. They gave her a blood transfusion immediately and bandaged her up.

Once they were out of the woods, they tried to figure out how to contact the Titans. They didn't have a phone as far as they knew, so the best they could do was send an officer to the Tower.

The Titans received a knock on they're door a few hours after they had returned home. Starfire was the one to answer the door.

"Hello." Starfire greeted in her usual way. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Officer Patterson. I need to speak with all of the Titans." He said.

Starfire nodded and retrieved the other Titans happily. Starfire didn't know what a police officer was, nor did she register his quiet tone and sad eyes. The other Titans of course knew and were greatly alarmed as to why. It was only then they started wondering where Raven was.

"What is it officer?" Beast Boy asked as he wracked his brain as to where Raven could be. _She came home with us.. Right? She took care of Durga…I hope…_He started to worry as did the other Titans. Except for Starfire.

"I'm afraid to tell you that your teammate, Raven, is in the hospital." Officer Patterson informed them. All the Titans were shocked. After Robin had calmed the group, Cyborg asked what her condition was.

"She's lost quite a lot of blood. One of her arteries was nicked, and hasn't woken up since we found her. That's all I know." The officer answered sorrowfully.

After the Titans settled down again, they had the officer take them to Raven.

***

The Titans rushed into Raven's room to find her still unconscious. She looked paler than usual and had a small bandage on her cheek, and larger bandages on her left arm and right leg. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines, slowly healing herself.

The Titans all took a seat and waited for her to wake up.

After a few hours passed, they all changed seats, and Beast Boy turned into a small cat and slept by Raven's feet.

Raven finally woke up hours later only to find her friends asleep all around her. A nurse entered the room.

"Your awake," she pointed out. "Would you like me to wake your friends?"

"No." Raven answered quickly and quietly. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"The police found you and brought you here, then they sent someone to retrieve your friends."

"How long have they been here?" Raven asked.

"About five hours, I believe. Your friends showed up a couple hours ago. Now, you should get your rest." The doctor said handing her a cup of water.

Raven drank from the cup and handed it back to the doctor. She was still mulling over the words the nurse had told her. Her friends only came after the fact. They hadn't realized she was gone until the police went to get them. She thought back to Durga's words, that her friends wouldn't miss her if she were dead.

She hadn't fully healed, and was still very tired, and fell back asleep quickly, her thoughts still drifting. The next time she awoke, her friends were awake and fawned over her, making sure she was okay.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Why don't you tell me that." Raven replied, a hint of hostility in her voice.

Robin was taken aback as was the rest of the team. They didn't know why she was acting the way she was, but they were quick to forgive her.

"Let's get you home. I think things will be better once your more comfortable." Cyborg suggested.

Once they were all home, Raven went off to her room claiming she was still exhausted, but Robin wouldn't let her until she finished telling them exactly what had happened. Well. Most of it anyway. She didn't tell them how Durga had told her that her friends wouldn't care about her if she weren't there, and how they had proved his words correct. The Titans made an honest mistake, but what happened, happened.

Raven never fell asleep. She tried to, but couldn't seem to make herself. She still had a cut on her arm, a scab, probably where her artery had been nicked, and healing herself did make her tired, but she still couldn't sleep. So instead she meditated, and pondered as to what really would happen if she were to go missing. She wondered how long it would take her friends to notice her absence, how hard they would search, how concerned they would be. She knew they cared for her, but just how much? _How could they have forgotten? _Raven's thoughts wondered back. _No, they didn't forget. Durga, she must have done something… She was just trying to… but how…_

It quickly became dark as her thoughts swam in circles. She tried to sleep again, but still couldn't. She felt suffocated, restless, she needed to leave. Just for a little while. Just until she could fall asleep again.

Raven teleported herself to the nearby park where they usually went for barbecue's or football. Well, the other Titans did. Raven sat nearby and read a book like she always did. She did use this park whenever she had to think. She liked to take walks in the middle of the night, she didn't do them as often as she would like. It was nice to go for a walk. It had been a while.

The fresh air filled her lungs a she slowly wandered through the park, weaving between the trees. The dark enveloped her and she gazed up at the full moon. It was truly a beautiful night.

She was walking only a few minutes before she saw an unusual sight. Another person. She never saw anyone here this late. It immediately made her go alert and she prepared herself mentally for possible situations. She didn't know how well she could fight, being as exhausted as she was, but there wasn't much else she could do. She didn't prepare herself for what did happen.

It was a man, in a long overcoat and old-fashioned hat. He had dark hair and amazing blue eyes. He was quite handsome and looked young, but had an old spirit.

"This is a strange hour to see a young lady out alone. I don't think it's particularly safe for such a beautiful girl." The man spoke soothingly and truly concerned. He had a slight Indian accent.

Raven's eyes were wide with shock. He was nice. She still held her guard. She still couldn't trust he had good intentions.

The man sat down on a bench. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Raven nodded her head. She didn't want to trust him, but she did. She couldn't help it.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The man asked.

Raven paused, but sat down next to him. She figured if he really was dangerous, she was powerful enough to avoid harm.

"What seems to be troubling you?"

Raven remained silent.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." Raven looked at him. "I won't tell anyone, Promise." He said smiling nicely.

Raven sighed. She thought for a minute about what it was that was bothering her. "I guess I just feel like my friends wouldn't really miss me if I disappeared. They are all I have, but I'm not so sure they realize just how much they mean to me, I'm not sure they feel the same way about me."

"I see," the man replied. He thought for a moment. "You really feel this way?"

Raven nodded.

"There must be a reason behind these feelings."

Raven nodded again and told him what made her think these things. About Durga, the hospital, everything.

"Durga huh. She's causing many problems lately."

Raven didn't know what he was talking about, but didn't feel it appropriate to ask.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your name."

"Very well. My name is Rama. Now you tell me your name."

"Raven." She replied.

"What a beautiful name. Wait, I recognize you from somewhere…ah. I know. The newspapers. You are a Teen Titan." Rama said.

Raven nodded.

"I'm sure your troubled mind will be relieved shortly. Just take a good nights rest on this beautiful night. Everything will work out. I think you will find tomorrow a much brighter day." Rama reassured her standing up and walking away with a kind smile on his face.

Raven was surprisingly comforted by his words and went home and had a restful night. Well. Until trouble came around.

***

Raven woke up when she heard a noise. It sounded like one of her books had fallen off of her shelf. She groggily got up to investigate. There was in fact a book on the ground. She didn't remember it being anywhere near the edge. She started to bend down after the book when a hand came from behind her, jerking her backwards. She hit her head on something hard and only saw a pair of legs, black pants and boots before she slipped into unconsciousness.

***

The next morning, Robin cooked breakfast and wouldn't tolerate Beast Boy and Cyborg's usual argument over Tofu and meat. For once they all had a somewhat peaceful meal. Raven's absence was not unusual in the mornings. She usually woke up fairly early and made herself herbal tea, but when she didn't come out after noon, Robin sent Beast Boy and Cyborg to make sure she was okay.

The two Titans went off and left Starfire and Robin to talk about the beautiful morning and plans for the day.

Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed back into the room.

"What's wrong? Is Raven okay?" Robin asked sobering up from his easy conversation with Starfire.

The two boy's looked at each other then turned back to Robin. "Raven's missing."

* * *

**Oh snap! who took her dudes? Give me you bestest guesses. hope you enjoyed that. L8R**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. It'll start getting even better. Lots of explanations in this, and yeah. Read, enjoy. Go on. get reading. why you still reading this? Don't you want to read the story? Fine no story for you...okay here's the story. Enjoy! or else.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Raven's missing!"

"Where could she have gone?" Starfire asked.

"Could it have been Durga?" Cyborg suggested. "I tried to find her using her communicator, but it seems to be offline."

"I bet it is Durga. She probably wants to finish the job she started." Robin concluded. "Starfire and Cyborg, you two check the city for any signs as to where Durga might be, and stop by that Jewelry store, see if there's any clues." He commanded.

"Where will you be?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to search Raven's Room with Beast Boy, maybe there are some clues as to who really took her and where they might be." Robin answered.

Cyborg and Starfire left and went through the city as quickly and carefully as they could. Robin led Beast Boy back to Raven's room and didn't like what they saw.

Raven's bed was unmade and everything else was in perfect order.

"Nothing torn apart, no sign of a struggle…" Robin murmured to himself.

"Why is that important?" Beast Boy asked.

"It means that she didn't fight. There's a chance she left willingly. There may have not been another person involved. She was acting a little strange yesterday, maybe something has been bothering her. Or it could mean she was hurt badly enough from yesterday that she couldn't fight off her attacker. It could be a million things and there's nothing here to tell us what it could be."

Beast Boy frowned. "You think Cyborg and Star will find anything?"

Robin shook his head slowly.

The two Titans soon found out that Robin had been right.

***

Raven woke up in a large, poorly lit room. Well, more like building. She was lying on the ground and in front of her was a man. She could only see his back, and his shoes. They were the same boots she saw before she went unconscious. Her captor. He appeared to be watching television. Several at the same time. She couldn't see what was on the screen and didn't much care. She started to try to sneak out, but she had hardly moved a muscle when the man turned around and looked at her.

It was the man from the park.

"You!" Raven exclaimed as she jumped up.

"How's your head?" Rama asked ignoring the fear in her voice.

Raven looked at him with confusion, then remembered she had hit her head. "You should know, what did you hit me with?" Raven retorted with animosity.

"_Me_? I didn't hit you with anything. I was trying to get your attention when you fell and hit your head on the floor."

"Why kidnap me?"

"_Kidnap_? Your free to leave at any time."

"I guess I'll just…" Raven said backing away slowly…

"Not yet. You don't even know why we are here."

Raven rubbed her head. He was telling the truth. "Where are we?"

"We are in an old abandoned warehouse." he answered turning back to his TV's

"Why?" Raven asked after he didn't elaborate.

"To help you." Rama replied.

Raven looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You told me last night that you thought your friends wouldn't really care if you went missing. So now I'm showing you how they really do feel about you. They believe you've been kidnapped or something or other. They just found out a little while ago. I've been recording. Would you like me to start from the beginning?" He said indicating to the televisions.

Raven looked at the screens. They were of the Tower. Inside and outside. She could see her friends talking in the commons area.

"What time is it? How long did it take them to realize I wasn't there?" Raven asked Rama.

"They found out you were gone a little after noon." Rama answered.

"See. They don't even bother to check on me until half the day is gone."

"Or." Rama said objectively. "They simply know you like your space."

Raven realized that was probably true.

Rama took out a very very large remote, larger than their own (which is quite big because of Cyborg and his technology). He clicked a couple buttons and sound came and she could hear the Titans conversation. Robin was taking charge as usual and was assigning them places to search.

"See. They care."

"They would do that for a stranger." Raven replied.

"Very well, keep watching. Maybe they will surprise you. You never know how people feel about you. You can never know how you affect people and what you mean to them, just as you think they don't know how much you care for them."

***

After the Titans had done a thorough search for Raven, they got all the help they could get. Other Titans, Police, even put her in the news. All the while Raven watched them, analyzing every moment. Raven wasn't sure how he did it, but the cameras seemed to always be in the right spots and seemed to change. There must have been at least eighty different cameras. She wasn't thinking about how Rama had done this, she didn't know how long she intended to stay, she only cared about how her friends reacted to her disappearance.

The Titans currently sat on the couch with a dozen phones on the table. They all sat glumly looking at the phones, hoping for one to ring. They would occasionally talk about ideas or just tried to cheer each other up with words of encouragement, but it always went back to the silence.

Soon enough it became dark and they all started yawning.

"Who wants first watch?" Robin asked standing up sadly.

After they all looked at each other with heads down, Beast Boy raised his hand reluctantly.

"Good night Beast Boy," They all said saying their farewells. Cyborg gave him a pat on the back and with that they all left for some sleep.

What Robin had meant by watch was watch over the phones.

This was when Raven got to see each individuals reaction to her disappearance.

Robin remained strong for his teammates, but beat himself up about the fact that one of his team members wasn't safe at home. He tortured himself for not making sure things were all right where she was when she was fighting Durga. _I'm the team leader, I should know better,_ were what his thoughts ran around. He didn't get a very restful sleep.

Starfire worried constantly. You could tell by the look on her face. Her eyes were sad as was her mouth. Her usual cheerful demeanor was dimmed. She paced around her room for a long while before sadly climbing into bed. _What shall I do without my best friend? _Starfire thought to herself. She didn't have the best dreams.

Cyborg also beat himself up, but not as harsh as the leader of the team. _I should have been watching over her, _He thought to himself. He felt like she was his little sister. Like he was a failure. He grabbed the sides of a table and leaned on it looking down on the cold hard surface lost in his own thoughts. He doesn't sleep, so he didn't sleep poorly or have bad dreams.

And then there's Beast Boy.

He sat glumly on the couch, only his head the only thing upright, arms spread out widely. He sighed to himself as he watched the stupid phones that didn't ring. After a while he laid on the couch still facing the phones. He started thinking. A dangerous past time for him. He remembered Raven. How her teeth would clench when she yelled at him, her peaceful demeanor, the way she was always there for him. A tear ran from his cheek. _What if I never see her again? Then I'll never get to tell her how…_His thoughts were cut off by a ring of a phone.

* * *

**Hope you like cliffhangers because I give those out all the time! tee hee! who do you think is calling? Why? I like to know what's running through your little minds. We'll off to do whatever it is that I do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now you shall see who is calling! I hope you enjoy this chapter dudes!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Beast Boy sat up in alarm as a phone rang. His eyes wide. After staring for a second in disbelief, he started scrambling around trying to find which phone it was.

"Hello? Hello?" he practically yelled in his frantic voice into each phone before he threw it over his shoulder.

Finally he found it and it stopped ringing.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" He quickly spat out.

There was no answer for a few dreadful seconds. Then, "Beast Boy?"

It was Raven.

She sounded timid and almost fearful.

Beast Boy was silent. Finally… "Raven?"

"Beast Boy, I…" She said stronger before it broke away.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked worriedly. _What happened? Where is she? _were his thoughts in the brief moments before another voice came from the phone.

It was a man, and he had a slight Indian accent, though Beast Boy didn't know.

"Who is this?" the man asked.

"Where's Raven!" Beast Boy asked getting angry. He wanted to find her. His whole body trembled with anger.

No sound came for a minute of two. Beast Boy feared he had hung up, but his voice came back. "If you ever want to see your friend again, meet me at Pier forty-seven tomorrow night just before dark."

Beast Boy tried to ask him more questions, and mostly to yell at the freak, but he only got a dial tone. He had hung up.

After a few minutes of not knowing what to do, Beast Boy ran to Robin's room banging on all the walls and doors.

There was hope.

***

If you haven't guessed, it was Rama on the phone. He found Raven at a payphone nearby and quickly intercepted the call.

Raven looked at him with bereavement. After he hung up the phone, "Why did you do that! I thought you said I was free to leave at any time!"

"You want to know how they feel about you, but I want you to see how far they will go for you. You can return home now if you like, or you can see just how much they care. Your decision. If you want my opinion, I think you will just go back to feeling the way you were before unless you see how far they will go. Decide."

Raven thought for a minute in angry silence before sighing. "Alright, but don't you dare hurt them."

Rama smiled nicely. "Wouldn't even think of it."

***

The Titans were no longer tired after Beast Boy had scared all the other Titans with his ruckus and discombobulated words. It took quite some time, but they finally got Beast Boy to sit down and speak clearly. Well, as clearly as Beast Boy can.

"What's going on man?" Cyborg asked first.

"She called!" Beast Boy exclaimed holding up a phone. He held it against his ear, but it was upside down. The Titans gave him an odd stare.

"Who is this she you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"RAVEN!" He said practically jumping out of his seat, eyes bulging.

"What!?!!!!" The Titans responded simultaneously and then bombarded him with questions.

Beast Boy's eyes darted between all of them as they asked questions. He couldn't think straight. He finally covered his ears while his eyes still spun around. The three Titans finally stopped when he fell off the couch.

"What did she say?" Robin finally asked calmly as the other two Titans sat quietly, anxiety clear on their faces. It was killing them to stay quiet.

"Not much… she answered and then she was about to say something, but the phone was taken away."

"That's it." Cyborg said disappointed that that was all there was.

"NO! Some guy started talking, it's not Durga because it was a guy, and Durga is a girl and... Anyway, he said to meet at pier…. Uh… forty something... tomorrow night!"

"WHAT! What pier!"

"Forty something…." Beast Boy said timidly.

"You better remember that forty something soon or…" Cyborg threatened.

"Um, uh, Forty seven! I'm sure of it." Beast Boy quickly remembered.

"You better be."

The Titans further questioned Beast Boy until he told them down to the last word of what was spoken. After there was nothing left to be said, they all sat around, unsure of what to do, they didn't think they could sleep now. They were all analyzing what had happened and were thinking about what this could mean.

They concluded that it was something like this.

Raven was taken by this stranger, probably for money, She escaped and tried to contact them, and was caught. Or something like that. They were all really tired, but they didn't care. There was a chance, a lead, hope. They weren't in so much despair.

After a few hours of unbearable waiting, they all decided it was best to get some sleep so they would be able to fight the hardest they ever have when the next night came.

***

Raven watched they're excitement as they all listened to Beast Boy's words, and plans. She was surprised by how the little things affected them. The reason Raven had even called was because she saw the tear Beast Boy had shed. She wanted to end it all right there, she still did, but she probably would start wondering how much they would do for her later on. She needed more. As much as she hated hurting her friends, she had to know.

And soon, she would.

* * *

**There you are. Stay tuned for dancing Parana's..... do do do do do do do do do *dancing* do do do.... anyway. Tell me what you think is going to happen. Do you think Rama really is a good guy or what? Give me your opinions please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Not the most interesting, but whatever, here it is anyway. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Time passed by excruciatingly slowly for the Titans. Even for Raven.

"Why did you pick a time so far away? This is taking forever." Raven complained.

"Tonight was too soon, and I don't want anyone to be anywhere near us, night time was the best time, but I still have to plan a few things." Rama explained as he was working somewhere else in the building.

Raven paced the room, watching the screen's occasionally. All the Titans were doing was trying to prepare for the next night. Weapons, training, and sleep. A lot of sleep. They worked with new vigor thanks to hope.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited a_ little_ more.

All the while something devious was coming. Things were about to go very very utterly horribly wrong.

***

It was time.

Finally.

The Titans had gone to Pier Forty-Seven at least an hour early in anticipation. Now it was about a half hour before sundown, and Rama hid in the shadows, watching the four Titans.

"What's taking him so long?" Beast Boy asked anxiously practically jumping around.

They all showed signs of anxiety. Robin clenched and unclenched his fists compulsively, Starfire stroked her hair and looked around at everything in sight, Beast Boy jumped on the tips of his toes, holding his hands close to his chest while his eyes darted back and forth, and Cyborg kept checking the time and observing his surroundings carefully.

Finally Rama stepped out of the shadows.

All the Titans turned towards him and tensed, preparing to fight. Fury in their eyes.

Rama wore his hat low, covering his eyes and a long overcoat. He looked enigmatic and dangerous, although the Titans didn't know why.

There was silence for a long while.

Robin stepped in front of his teammates eventually and held his good posture, trying to look more foreboding.

"Who are you?!" Robin demanded.

"I am Rama." He replied.

"Why have you taken Raven?" Robin demanded.

Rama remained silent.

"Where is she!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He couldn't help it.

"She's safe, for now." Rama answered.

"If you hurt her…." Cyborg replied, fists clenched.

"You'll what?" Rama asked condescendingly. "Kill me? Your hero's, that is against your rules… but not against mine…"

Robins face contorted in anger, but he knew he was right.

Beast Boy turned into 'the beast' and extended his claws into the hard cement. Cyborg clamped his hand on Beast Boy's overly large, furry shoulder.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded.

"I want a little something from each of you." Rama said slowly. "I want the thing you hold most dear. Your most beloved item. It had better be the real thing. I will be able to tell if your lying. Have it here tomorrow night." I will then give your friend back."

"That's it?" Beast Boy said turning back to normal. "No money? Power?"

"Why would you want that?" Robin asked.

"My reasons are my own. I would suggest you leave before I change my mind."

The Titans looked at him bewildered before turning and leaving.

Rama returned to find Raven looking at him questioningly.

"Why would you have them give you what is important to them?" Raven asked.

"It's so you can see that you mean more than any sentimental valuable item they may have. That you mean more than an object." Rama replied. "What do you think they will bring? I'm asking so I may know if they are telling the truth."

Raven mulled what he said over and began. "I know for sure what Robin will give you. It'll be a picture, just so you know. Don't ask how I know, it's a long story. Starfire will probably give you a bottle of mustard or maybe something from her planet. Cyborg will probably give you his car. And Beast Boy will probably give you his gamebox, or something like that." Raven informed him.

"You are sure?"

Raven nodded.

"Then we shall see if you mean more than those items." Rama said before walking off and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**What do you think? Too short? probably. Sorry. Well. yeah. anywho.... Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you are. The next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it's a little short again.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Titans quickly gathered the item they held most dear.

Robin grabbed a briefcase from under his bed. He opened it carefully, looked at it's contents and removed one.

Beast Boy searched through his entire room before remembering where his item was. He had to pull out everything from his closet before he finally found the large wooden box. He opened it and slowly went through each of the precious items and picked out the most meaningful one.

Cyborg went to his room and looked around carefully. He walked to a wall and lifted a secret panel revealing a coded safe. He punched in the numbers and opened it revealing another lock. Several locks later, her retrieved his item gingerly.

Starfire rushed through the entire tower gathering things up and laying them on her bed. It was very hard for her to pick which item, but she finally finished.

They were all ready. Now all they had to do was wait.

***

Once the time came, they all paced around, carefully holding their items.

Rama came at the same time he had the other night. He looked at each of them and signaled for Robin to step forward.

Robin walked up to Rama dignified and standing straight. Rama saw nothing in his hands.

"Where is your item?" Rama asked.

Robin, without a word, pulled it out from his pocket. He handed it to Rama without a complaint.

In his hands was a picture of his parents. They were all together, the three of them. They were a family. It was the last picture before his parents died.

Robin walked back to his friends. Rama motioned Cyborg up.

Cyborg stepped forward and produced a football from behind his back.

"A football?" Rama questioned.

"It was given to me by my sister on Christmas just a week before the accident." He said sadly before stepping back into his place.

Starfire stepped forward. She carried a bag. She removed the bag from her shoulder and dumped it's contents on the ground.

There were several items and she picked each one up explaining what it was and why it was important.

"This is the first leaf to fall from the Herusha tree the day I left Tamaran, and this is my mustard, and this is the first polish of the nail I have ever had, and…"

"That's quite enough." Rama ordered. Starfire left it at his feet and stepped back quietly.

Beast Boy slowly walked forward. He brought his hands forward from behind his bad revealing a necklace. It was beautiful and was made of wood and had jewels encrusted through out and was woven together with cloth. It was small and beautiful.

"What is this?" Rama asked.

"It's a Tribal…. Uh… Well, basically it was my mothers given to her by my father when they got married, I was planning on giving it to uh… someone special…" Beast Boy kinda explained.

Rama left all the items on the ground.

The Titans looked at him intently.

Rama turned away from the Titans.

"Hey!" Robin yelled. "What about Raven?! We kept our part of the deal!"

"One of you lied." Rama simply stated before turning and leaving.

***

The Titans were perplexed. Which one of them lied? They went through each reason that each item held, and they all seemed correct. They couldn't believe one of them had lied, so they didn't. Rama had been the one who lied. He had to have been.

Now what were they to do.

***

Rama had returned to the building where he and Raven had been staying.

It was empty.

Everything was still in it's place, but Raven was gone. Nowhere to be found. Rama at first thought she had left for home, but found that was not the case when he found a paw print in the dust.

Durga had been here. Durga had taken Raven.

* * *

**I will not post the next chapter until after Christmas. I'm sure you all don't want to read it on Christmas and I don't want to post it. So yeah. And it's not ready...anyway. Merry Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Sorry I took an extra day before posting it, but I hadn't finished this chapter, and i wanted to keep enjoying Christmas. My Christmas was good, thank you. Hope anyone not celebrating Christmas had a happy Haunikah or whatever you/they celebrated. Happy Holiday's. There. I said it. Anyway, here's what you came here to read. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Titan's went home dragging their most precious items with them. They didn't really care anymore. They still didn't have Raven back, and there was a possibility that one of their teammates, one of their friends, lied and caused them to lose Raven.

Cyborg sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Robin looked out the window, fists still clenched tightly.

Starfire paced the room, arms clasped together, looking only at the floor.

Beast Boy remained as a dog on the couch, curled up, with droopy eyes that gazed into nothingness.

No speaking.

No smiling.

No Raven.

They sat together in despair long into the night. None of them could sleep (well maybe Cyborg, but he doesn't really sleep…) They needed each other. They each knew there was a possibility that they would never get Raven back, there wasn't much hope left. All they had was who took her, but it wasn't like he was going to step into their home and give her back.

Not exactly.

It was only a few hours after The Titans had met with Rama when the tower's alarm's went off. Someone was breaking into the Tower.

Raven? Durga? Rama? Someone they could beat up? (hopefully) They didn't know.

They had plenty of anger to fight though and they rushed off to face their intruder. They all raced downstairs and opened the door in a rush and immediately went into their fighting stances. There, standing before them was Rama. This motivated them even more. They didn't bother to ask why he was there, they didn't care, they wanted revenge. They wanted Raven back.

Robin launched the first attack with a flying sidekick. Rama quickly caught his foot and threw him back into the other Titans, causing them all to fall over.

"Don't you even want to know why I'm here?" Rama exclaimed.

"Are you going to give us Raven back?" Cyborg asked standing up.

"I can't, I" Rama started.

"Then we aren't interested." Robin declared.

"Just listen to me!" Rama yelled.

The Titans remained quiet.

"I'm not your enemy, despite what you might think. Now Raven is in real danger. I need your help to get her back. This may be your only chance at getting your friend back." Rama explained.

"You were the one who put her in danger." Cyborg pointed out.

"No! Let me explain. After Durga had injured Raven, she had doubts as to whether or not you really loved her. She told me this and I in turn helped her by taking her away and showing her how you reacted. She was free to leave at any time."

"Raven would never just watch us look for her!" Beast Boy exclaimed. In his own mind, _I think._

"Your right, not entirely. I can persuade people, but only if there is a part of them that wants to do it. If her will power was strong enough she could have left without knowledge of how you cared for her. But then who knows how your relationships would hold. It could have torn you apart." Rama explained.

"Why would you care?" Beast Boy asked, still hostile.

"I have put it upon myself to save as many families as I can. I consider you to be a family, Raven included."

"Why?" Robin asked lowering his defense just a little.

"Because I could not do so for my own family. Now do you want to fight? Or save Raven from Durga?"

"When did Durga get her? Is this some sort of trap?" Robin questioned.

"No. Durga is devious and smart. She took Raven while I met with you. I can't explain much more, I don't know how long Durga will allow Raven to live. Will you join me?" Rama explained quickly.

Half a minute passed before Robin put his staff away and nodded. The other Titans followed their leader.

"Where is Durga?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure." Rama replied regretfully.

Then they heard the explosion. It was far away, but they quickly ran behind the tower. Peeking from behind the tower to find themselves staring at a large black bird originating at a small island some ways in the distance over the ocean. Raven.

"Well, that sure was convenient" Beast Boy pointed out.

Robin rushed forward. "Titans, Go!"

***

Raven had been taken by Durga. She had been watching each unexpected item from the Titans when she was attacked from behind. She didn't stay conscious long.

Raven then found herself on a small Island, Durga standing behind her, and the sound of metal hitting together. Chains. Durga hadn't seen that she was awake yet.

Raven had only one chance.

She could see the Tower in the distance, barely visible in the dark. She wouldn't have been able to see it at all if the lights weren't on.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She prayed the Titans were looking as she made a large explosion and signaled her friends with her Raven.

Durga noticed quickly and stopped Raven immediately by sending a large wave crashing over her. After Raven recovered from nearly behind crushed and drowned, Durga clamped the chain to her ankle. Raven's eyes followed the chain until she saw what was at the end of it. It was a weight. It had to weigh at least three hundred pounds. Durga was planning on drowning Raven right then and there.

* * *

**There's that chapter. Sorry the last few have been short. Oh well. I can't make any promises the others will be different. We're almost done here folks. :'( happy polka dancing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me a little longer than expected to get this chapter up. Busy with Christmas stuff and just laziness. So sorry for the delay, but here it is. Thank you for all those who have been with me since the beginning. You know who you are. There will be one more chapter after this. Thank you and enjoy chapter Eight.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Durga lifted the three hundred pound weight easily and tossed it far out in to the ocean. There was a slight delay before Raven was sent flying after it.

There was a large splash as it hit the water and as Raven followed. The weight quickly pulled Raven farther and farther down. Hopefully the Titans were already on their way. They were the only way she would possibly survive.

They were her only hope now.

***

The Titans and Rama rushed over the ocean. Beast Boy carried Cyborg, Starfire carried Robin and Rama, well, he could fly himself. They flew as fast as they could until they found Durga coming towards them with a vicious attack. A large wave followed her. The Titans stared wide eyed as the wave crashed over them.

Rama somehow managed to escape the large wave and went straight for Durga.

Three Titans popped out of the water. Cyborg kept sinking to his dismay. When Robin realized that he sent Starfire down to get him. Starfire obeyed and dove down to retrieve the metal Titan.

Robin started swimming towards a nearby island. He couldn't do much to fight Durga. Beast Boy had turned into a shark soon after being in the water. He could smell Raven. He did his best to follow her scent, and wandered off through the water. Cyborg, still holding his breath, watched Beast Boy swim off as Starfire pulled him up.

Starfire finally emerged from the water, still clinging to Cyborg. She quickly flew to a nearby island which Robin was trying to swim to. Starfire picked him out of the water and placed him on the sandy beach. Robin was breathing hard and gave her an appreciative thumbs up. Cyborg was still draining water out of his systems. Starfire turned to see Rama battling fiercely with Durga. Sparks flew as they clashed in the air. Starfire wanted to help, but didn't feel she could. She couldn't get a clear target, and it seemed inappropriate for her to interfere. Like it was personal for Rama.

Robin caught his breath and looked at the fierce battle between Rama and Durga. He couldn't do anything. So instead he decided to look for Raven. The reason they were all there. He scanned the island, this had to have been where they saw the big black bird originated from. Raven was nowhere to be found. Neither was Beast Boy.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked the other two Titans.

They both shrugged.

Where were they?

***

Beast Boy kept swimming further and further away. He could smell Raven somewhere. He was getting closer. He swam deeper and deeper until he saw her. There was Raven, cloak floating above her, a chain attacked to her ankle, eyes closed.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and he swam faster than ever. He attacked the chain with his teeth. They didn't break. He kept biting it, then turned into a crocodile and attacked it even harder. It finally broke. He quickly turned into a whale and took her to the surface. He got her as near the island as he could before turning back to his normal self and taking her on land. The other Titans rushed over.

She wasn't breathing.

***

Rama fought fiercely with Durga. He used as all the power he had, but it wasn't enough. They were evenly matched, but one of them would make a mistake eventually. Rama couldn't help but feel it would be him.

It was.

Rama saw Beast Boy dragging Raven back onto shore. He was distracted and Durga took the opportunity and sent him crashing down into the ocean. Durga immediately turned to the Titans. She wanted to kill them all.

***

Beast Boy leaned over Raven's blue body. Her skin was as cold as ice and she wasn't breathing. Tears started to come to Beast Boy's eyes. He didn't know what to do.

Robin quickly ran over and took charge.

"Beast Boy, Is she breathing?" Robin asked quickly.

Beast Boy shook his head.

They heard a loud clash behind them. Robin looked over his shoulder. Rama had fallen. Durga was heading toward them fiercely.

"Starfire, Cyborg, keep Durga away." The two Titans obeyed. Robin turned back to Beast Boy. "I need you to listen and do exactly what I saw." Beast Boy nodded. "I'll do compressions, you breath when I tell you."

"I am breathing." Beast Boy said.

"No, into her." Robin quickly explained. He started CPR.

Beast Boy went wide eyed. "What?!"

Robin gave him a death glare and Beast Boy became serious again. After a few more compressions, Robin gave the order. Beast Boy obeyed. It was strange, but he didn't think of it as weird. If he didn't do it, she would die.

After Beast Boy finished giving the breaths, Robin continued the chest compressions. Beast Boy heard a crack and looked at Robin worriedly.

"If she dies, it won't matter anyway." Robin said quickly.

After a few more compressions, she finally spit out water. Robin sat her up so she wouldn't choke on it again, but she didn't wake up. She was still cold, but she had a little more color, although there isn't much difference between blue and grey.

They weren't out of the woods yet.

Raven could still die from hypothermia, suffocation from water filled lungs, Durga. Cyborg and Starfire were doing the best they could against Durga, but were being beat badly.

"Starfire!" Robin called. "Take Raven home." He ordered before helping Cyborg.

Beast Boy made sure Starfire got Raven before helping in the fight by turning into 'the beast' and attacking Durga with all he had. He wanted to be with Raven. He wanted to make sure she would be alright, but he had to stop Durga if that were ever going to happen again. He was glad he could see her at least once before being taken away from him again. Hope kept him going in the battle with Durga.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Good Bad, horrible, sad, whatever. I would especially like to know what you think I should write about next. I might not choose any of your idea's but maybe I'll be inspired by one of you, or just let me do the work. Make sure you tell me how to improve though. I want to write well for you and myself. Hope to see you soon!** (not literally...although that would be neat...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the last chapter y'all. I hope you enjoy it. And I didn't forget to mention who lied! So you all get to find that out. Thank you everyone who has been reading. Especially those who have read from the beginning and especially especially the one's who have kept with me since my first story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Beast Boy sat next to Raven's bed. Cyborg was checking her vitals. Robin sighed with relief that everything was over. Starfire was thanking Rama.

The Titans had been fighting Durga with all they could, but still couldn't beat her. It wasn't until Rama had come and helped that they finally took down Durga, who now remained in prison with other crooks and villains. Then they had all returned home, they all had their own wounds, but nothing that needed medical attention. They were all worried about Raven. They wouldn't stop worring until she was up and walking around and yelling at Beast Boy again.

As for Rama, the Titans were truly grateful. They were still angry for leading them to believe Raven was missing, but they were too happy that Raven was back to really be that mad. Besides he was only trying to do a good thing.

Raven woke up later that day. She still felt weak, but was safe and would make a full recovery. The Titans crowded around her and welcomed her home.

"It's good to be back home," Raven said smiling at her friends.

Rama stepped forward

Raven looked at him. He had a cut on his cheek and several bruises.

"Thank you." Raven said softly. "For everything."

Rama nodded.

"Who lied?" Robin asked suddenly.

"What?" Rama replied confused.

"When we each brought you our items, you said one of us lied. Were you the one who lied?" Robin explained further.

One of the Titans went rigid.

"Oh, right. Well I'm not sure that matters." Rama pushed it aside.

The Titans (except one) looked at each other. "Yes it does." They all said.

"Alright, it was the green fellow." The Titans all turned and glared at Beast Boy. Raven looked at Rama with a confused look on her face. She hadn't seen that part. She was…busy.

Rama quickly whispered what had happened into her ear and she glared at Beast Boy as well.

"Why did you lie!?" Starfire asked, eyes glowing a bright green.

"Well, um… see, I…" Beast Boy stuttered.

"I'm just not important enough to you!" Raven said, her eyes glowing white.

"NO… it's just… embarrassing…" Beast Boy said softly.

Now the Titans were interested.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked. A smile on his face.

"Nothing," Beast Boy quickly said, his cheeks burning red.

"Beast Boy," Raven said softly. "If you don't show me what it is, I will tear apart your room, force feed you meat, and you will wish you had shown me!"

Beast Boy went white, quite literally.

"I just have to show you?" Beast Boy asked timidly.

Raven nodded, the others protested. Rama sat back enjoying the squabble.

"And if you show me, I promise to protect you from their threats. Deal?" Raven whispered in his ear.

Beast Boy pondered for a moment. "Deal!" Beast Boy exclaimed putting his hand in her face. Raven shook it and he ran out of the room.

The other Titans, and Rama slowly and sadly left the room with some persuasion from Raven. A few minutes later Beast Boy peaked his head from outside the door. He carefully walked in, hands behind his back, hiding whatever item it was he had.

"Well," Raven started. " Let's see it."

Beast Boy's face flushed.

"Well?"

"Uh… you uh… have to promise me something first." Beast Boy said quietly, face turned away, still red.

"What?" Raven asked glumly.

"You have to promise not to get angry…" Beast Boy nearly whispered.

Raven thought for a moment. "I don't know. Is it something that I would have to get angry at?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy replied. "Just promise."

"Fine, I promise not to get angry." Raven said already edging towards anger.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and let it out. He brought his hands forward revealing a box.

Raven took it cautiously. "A box?"

It was a small tin box. Something that would be easily lost in Beast Boy's room.

"It's what's inside the box…" Beast Boy said sheepishly.

Raven looked at it curiously and opened it softly. Inside was a single picture. It was of her. She was smiling warmly and actually looked beautiful.

Raven gave him a quizzical glance. She had been expecting a game, an old toy, something Beast Boyish. Not a picture of herself.

"I've only seen you smile three times. This was the only time I had a camera." Beast Boy explained.

"I don't remember you taking a picture."

"I was very sneaky."

Raven looked at it a few minutes longer. Beast Boy was starting to worry. She wasn't angry or anything. She was just looking at the picture.

And then she smiled.

Beast Boy cringed in fear.

"What are you afraid of?" Raven asked noticing his cringing.

"You don't usually smile unless your planning something diabolically evil and most definitively scarring to my life." Beast Boy said hurriedly.

"I'm smiling because this is very…sweet."

Beast Boy uncringed and looked at her. "Really? I thought you would be angry and tear my head off-"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Why me?"

Beast Boy blushed. He didn't speak.

Raven rolled her eyes and threw the hospital blanket off her.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked frantically.

Raven didn't reply. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and pushed herself off the bed. She stood shakily on her feet.

"What are you-"

She kissed him lightly on his lips.

"See, it wasn't that hard." She said blushing deeply.

"Can you do that again?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Raven replied. Face back to being unreadable. She sat back down on the bed.

"Then why?"

"Because I wanted to." Raven replied.

Beast Boy looked at her quizzically. "Girls are confusing."

"You didn't know that?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"Can I at least have my picture back?"

"No."

"Why!?!"

"Blackmail."

"Give it back Raven." Beast Boy warned already trying to get it.

Raven held it out of his reach and used her powers to keep it just a little higher than he could reach. He jumped after it and Raven laughed. So our tale ends with Raven having one more thing to blackmail Beast Boy with, a new relationship, and toothpaste.

The toothpaste came in when Beast Boy convinced Raven to try a little Tofu.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This may sadly be my last story for a while. I have a lot of school and other writing unrelated to FanFiction, I will try to write again soon, but I can't make any promises. Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me. Until we meet again!** ~ ReadingRaven019


End file.
